Tony, ce fanboy
by The New Donatello
Summary: [ EN PAUSE ] Tony est incontestablement le fan numéro un de Loki. Il boit son café dans une tasse avec la photographie du super-vilain dessus, c'est peu dire ! IRONFROST – YAOI – Univers semi-alternatif.
1. Celui qui avait un colocataire

B'jour !

Je poste le chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction IRONFROST ! (yeah !) J'aime tellement ce couple que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une nouvelle fois sur eux… en espérant que cela vous plaise !

\- Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques.

\- À part l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient.

\- Les personnes qui connaissent la série _Friends_ , c'est-à-dire, beaucoup de monde, je pense, ont dû reconnaître la forme du chapitre que j'ai utilisé ! Je préviens donc ici que l'idée du titre qui commence par « Celui qui » n'est pas de moi, mais vient de la série _Friends._ J'emprunte juste l'idée.

\- Cette fiction, je le répète ici, est un YAOI (relation entre hommes), donc, les homophobes, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- Une petite musique ? - - - « Click your heart » (ending de l'anime Love Stage! )

Merci et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _ **Celui qui avait un colocataire.**_

« - Jarvis, Jarvis, Jarvis… il faut **toujours** que tu exagères… allez, rallume la télé, maintenant !

\- Je regrette, Monsieur, mais il en va de votre santé. Je ne peux décemment pas vous laissez regarder ça.

\- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais allez voir dehors…

\- J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez sortir, Monsieur Stark. Croyez-m'en navré.

\- … »

Non, effectivement, il ne pouvait pas sortir. Jarvis avait absolument tout verrouillé. **Toutes** les issues possibles.

« - Jarviiiiis !

\- Monsieur ?

\- C'est si tu ne me laisses pas sortir que je ne vais pas aller bien ! Et puis d'abord, je vais **très bien**. »

Tony soupira. Fortement. Longuement. Mais cela n'y changeait rien. Jarvis refusait de le laisser aller dehors. Alors Tony se mit à bouder, tout en sachant que ça ne ferait absolument pas évoluer les choses. Mais bon. Stark restait Stark. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait, un point c'est tout. Et actuellement, ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir de sa tour. Ou bien allumer sa télévision, au choix. Mais il fallait qu'il le voie. Ce satané super-vilain qui ne cessait d'envahir son esprit. Mais bon sang, c'était un super-vilain ! Il n'aurait pas pu s'amouracher d'un gentil, comme Captain America ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple !

« - Jarvis ! Si tu ne me laisses pas sortir ou au moins allumer cette foutue télé, je te fais disparaître ! »

Ça ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à ce cher Jarvis. Après tout, son créateur lui avait fait cette menace des dizaines et des dizaines de fois… sans jamais l'appliquer. Tony émit un petit bruit boudeur avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Le déconnecter, c'était la seule solution pour qu'il puisse enfin faire ce qu'il voulait, mais, non, définitivement non. Il n'en était pas capable. Il regarda alors par la fenêtre, tout en espérant que l'objet de ces pensées passerait devant, mais rien. Rien n'était visible du haut de sa gigantesque demeure. Rien du tout.

*OoOoO*

« - Renonce Loki, accepte ta défaite !

\- Renoncer ? Alors que l'on s'amuse tant ! Quelle sombre idée, Thor.

\- Cesse mon frère ou je n'aurais d'autre choix que te blesser bien plus que je ne le souhaite !

\- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi ! Continue à dire que je suis ton frère et c'est toi qui souffriras !»

Une fois encore, Loki faisait des siennes. Depuis près d'un an, les Avengers avaient affaire à lui au moins une fois par mois. Après avoir été banni sur Midgard et privé de son sceptre, les Avengers et les Asgardiens pensaient qu'il cesserait réellement de s'en prendre aux Midgardiens. C'était une grosse erreur bien sûr. Loki s'évadait en deux secondes des prisons terrestres et était sans cesse recherché par les autorités midgardiennes. Mais de simples terriens ne faisaient pas le poids face au dieu de la malice, loin de là. Malgré son bannissement, Loki avait décidé de continuer à s'amuser et à faire jaser les Avengers. Il avait alors commencé à commettre des crimes assez inhabituels pour lui, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer et à ne plus jamais arrêter. Après tout, voir les visages agacés des Avengers était bien trop amusant pour cesser… Le fait est, qu'aujourd'hui, les Avengers avait dû s'empresser de trouver Loki, qui avait entrepris de s'amuser à suspendre des Midgardiens dans les airs. Et là, ils commençaient à être drôlement nombreux. Que pouvaient faire les Avengers pour faire cesser ça ? Pas grand-chose, à part réussir à assommer l'auteur de cette blague afin que ses pouvoirs cessent de fonctionner. Il serait alors transmis dans une autre prison terrienne. D'où il s'évaderait. Une fois de plus.

« - N'est-ce pas amusant, tout de même ? Regardez-les, ces pauvres Midgardiens ! Sans défense… je pourrais faire bien pire, non ? Pourquoi je ne ferais pas bien pire… ?

\- Ta sentence sera bien pire que l'exil si tu fais cela, mon frère…

\- **Je ne suis pas ton frère !** »

En colère, le dieu du mensonge avait utilisé ses pouvoirs afin d'immobiliser le dieu du tonnerre. Mais, malgré l'immense pouvoir que détenait Loki, Thor n'en restait pas moins extrêmement fort… Ce dernier en ayant assez, il utilisa Mjöllnir afin de détruire le jet de pouvoir vert qui entourait l'ensemble du haut de son corps. Cela sonna Loki un moment, mais il se reprit bien vite. Enfin, il commençait à se lasser un peu de ce combat… Que ce soit le Captain, le géant vert, Hawkeye ou Natasha, sans oublier Thor, aucun n'était visiblement décidé à se battre pour de vrai. Blasé, il se téléporta simplement, sans demander son reste, faisant retomber un à un les Terriens.

*OoOoO*

« - Alors, Jarvis, ça en est où ? Puisque je ne vois rien, tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui se passe…

\- Le combat est terminé, Monsieur.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, j'ai tout raté ! Réactive l'électricité, je dois aller voir sur YouTube !

\- Bien, Monsieur, mais si vous regardez la vidéo plus d'une fois, je serai contraint de tout désactiver de nouveau. »

Enfin libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, Tony se précipita vers son ordinateur et tapa « bataille New-York ». Il allait forcément tomber sur quelque chose, les gens filment tout aujourd'hui… Et ce fut bien le cas ! Tony cliqua sur la première vidéo et ses yeux se mirent de suite à briller. Loki, son Loki avait fait planer des tas de citoyens honnêtes dans les airs ! Ah… il était génial. Alors qu'il allait la regarder à nouveau, tout s'éteignit.

« - JARVIS !

\- Je suis navré, Monsieur, mais cela va bientôt faire une année complète que vous vous émerveillez devant les méfaits de ce Loki… ce n'est pas de ce côté que vous devriez être. Vous êtes un homme connu ici, vous devez être du côté du bien, ne pas soutenir ce genre d'actes malfaisants.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis jamais là lorsqu'il se passe ce genre de choses ! C'est injuste !

\- Avez-vous écouté ce que je viens de vous dire ?

\- JE VAIS FAIRE UN TOUR ! Si ça se trouve, je vais le croiser… »

Tandis que Jarvis commençait à verrouiller toutes les sorties comme ce fut le cas à l'instant, Tony se dépêchait d'aller vers la sortie avant de ne plus pouvoir la prendre. Malheureusement, Jarvis fut plus rapide et il se retrouva de nouveau coincé dans sa tour d'ivoire. Il poussa un énorme soupir et partit vers son labo. Son sanctuaire. Il pouvait y rester des heures et des heures à travailler sur son armure. Cette armure qui lui permettrait à lui aussi de combattre le mal. Cette armure qui lui permettrait surtout d'avoir une excuse pour enfin voir Loki de ses propres yeux. « Je dois aller aider les Avengers, Jarvis ! » Hé-hé, ça allait forcément fonctionner. En plus, la fameuse armure était quasiment terminée. Le moment tant attendu était proche. Très proche.

*OoOoO*

 _Aaah, vraiment… Fort divertissant._ Loki s'était téléporté dans une sorte de grotte complètement inhabitée et très loin de la civilisation. C'était son refuge. L'endroit où il allait presque à chaque fois qu'il s'évadait de prison. La vie n'y était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, certes, mais c'était toujours mieux que les cachots d'Asgard ou les prisons midgardiennes. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'ennuyait, mais c'était le prix à payer. Alors, il restait assis là, à réfléchir à son prochain projet machiavélique. Mais pas assez machiavélique pour avoir de réels ennuis. Car Loki le savait. S'il faisait quelque chose de réellement grave, il ne serait cette fois-ci, pas épargné. Et même sa grande puissance ne suffirait pas. Il n'avait plus son sceptre après tout… et à cause de ça, il avait perdu une importante source d'énergie. _Des incendies. Voilà qui pourrait être sympathique… je vais faire ça le mois prochain…_ Tous les mois, voilà ce qu'il s'était dit. Plus, et il les aurait, les ennuis bien pires que l'exil. Il s'en doutait.

*OoOoO*

Tony s'était endormi sur son plan de travail. Jarvis avait décidé de ne pas le réveiller, il n'avait pas envie de supporter son créateur qui devait être de bien méchante humeur.

*OoOoO*

Un mois plus tard, les choses avaient bien avancé du côté de Tony Stark ! Son armure était fin prête ! La larme à l'œil, il fit un dernier test et eut un grand sourire quand il vit que tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Cela faisait exactement un mois que Loki avait commis son dernier méfait… aujourd'hui, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait revenir ! Et cette fois-ci, Tony serait aux premières loges pour le voir !

« - Jarvis, il est temps pour moi d'étrenner cette merveille ! Bonne journée ! »

Il sortit de suite. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Rien qu'en ayant eu l'autorisation de la police pour tester son armure face à la sans doute attaque de Loki, Tony était aux anges. Mais là, il y était vraiment ! Oui, c'était décidément trop beau pour être réel…

*OoOoO*

Loki poussa un gigantesque soupir. Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'incendier des bâtiments aujourd'hui, déjà ? Ce que ça pouvait être ennuyeux comme idée… Franchement démotivé, Loki se téléporta tout de même juste au-dessus de sa première cible. La tour Stark. Paraît-il que la personne qui cette industrie est plutôt fortunée… Voilà qui était parfait pour une première attaque. Attaquer le bâtiment d'une des personnes les plus riches de la ville. Une fois au-dessus et invisible aux yeux de tous, il se mit à réfléchir. Devrait-il entrer dedans et simplement tout brûler ? Ou plutôt lancer des jets de feux sur la tour depuis l'extérieur ? Clairement, c'était soit il se faisait remarquer, soit il se faisait discret… Pour le coup, le dieu hésitait.

*OoOoO*

Pendant ce temps, Tony balançait ses jambes du haut d'un gratte-ciel, la radio près de lui, à l'affût de la moindre information mentionnant Loki. Il avait revêtit son armure. IronMan était là. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il attendait et il commençait à se demander si le dieu de la malice ferait bien acte de présence comme il le pensait. Il eut enfin la réponse à sa question lorsque la radio annonça un incendie dans la ville, déclenchait par nul autre que Loki. Les Avengers avaient été appelés et ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver, mais IronMan serait là avant eux. Il allait demander à son armure de se mettre en marche pour qu'il puisse s'envoler, lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose qui le refroidit instantanément : « Des dizaines de fenêtres de la tour Stark sont déjà endommagées ! Le propriétaire des lieux, le célèbre Tony Stark ne serait apparemment pas à l'intérieur… » Il s'attaquait à **sa** tour ? SA tour ? En temps normal, le fait que le dieu du mensonge face quelque chose en rapport avec lui le remplirait de joie, mais là, ce n'était absolument pas possible. Ses pensées divergèrent alors vers Jarvis, son labo et sa centaine d'objets de luxe et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Point de fanatisme, ce serait bagarre dans ce cas. _S'il entre, il verra toutes les photos de lui que j'ai imprimées en plus ! Il faut faire_ _ **VITE**_ _!_ Tony Stark a toujours eu un énorme sens des priorités.

*OoOoO*

Alors que Loki avançait dans son œuvre, il entendit une voix grave derrière lui. Il se douta que ce devait être Thor, même si sa voix n'était pas comme d'habitude. _Il a dû trop boire la veille…_ Il se retourna, prêt à lui faire face, mais il n'en était rien. Ce n'était pas Thor. C'était une… armure rouge et or ? _J'ai toujours détesté le rouge…_

« - Comment connais-tu mon nom, l'armure ?

\- L'armure a un nom, enflure ! »

Tony jubilait d'être devant Loki, mais était aussi d'une colère noire. C'était très étrange… enfin, le fait est qu'il venait de l'insulter d'enflure. _J'espère qu'il me pardonnera…_ Oui, Tony avait définitivement un très grand sens des priorités, c'était indéniable.

« - Qui es-tu ?

\- On m'appelle IronMan !

\- Très original, je ne m'en serais pas douté… »

L'homme de fer allait répliquer, mais Thor était arrivé juste avant, les menaçant tous les deux de son marteau. Tony était heureux de pouvoir enfin le voir en vrai, mais il lui en voulait aussi énormément de s'en prendre à Loki. Malgré tout, il décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se mette du côté du dieu du tonnerre. Après tout, c'était Loki qui était en train de détruire sa tour, là, maintenant.

« - Qui es-tu, homme en armure ?

\- IronMan ! Nouveau protecteur des civils !

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, aide-moi à maîtriser ce fourbe ! »

Ainsi commença un combat aérien entre Thor, Loki et IronMan alias Tony Stark. Thor ne se retenait pas du tout, contrairement à Tony qui ne réussissait tout simplement pas à frapper Loki. Cependant, quand ce dernier entra dans son salon et brisa son superbe téléviseur HD, il piqua une crise et se jeta sur lui, utilisant la force de son armure. Pris par surprise, le dieu de la malice était désormais à terre, légèrement sonné. Thor profita de ce moment pour se diriger vers lui et commença à lever son marteau pour le frapper quand l'homme de fer le menaça avec ses missiles. Loki se releva, franchement perplexe. Il était de quel côté ce mec, au juste ?

« - Que fais-tu, homme de fer ? Je peux l'arrêter !

\- Je- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre et tant mieux, car il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire, que Loki s'était téléporté. L'eau de la sécurité incendie continuait de pleuvoir tandis que les pompiers éteignaient le feu avec leurs hélicoptères.

« - De quel côté es-tu ? »

Ne sachant que répondre, Tony se tut. Les Avengers débarquèrent ensuite dans le salon, fixant tour à tour le dieu du tonnerre et IronMan. Captain pris alors la parole.

« - Qui es-tu ?

\- J'en ai franchement assez de le répéter…

\- Va bien falloir pourtant !

\- Je suis IronMan.

\- Et de quel côté es-tu ? »

 _Encore cette question ! Mais, j'en sais rien, moi, nom de dieu ! J'y ai pas même pas réfléchi… Du bien, sans doute…_ _ **il**_ _a attaqué ma tour, alors… mouais, m'enfin, je le préfère quand même._

« - Du vôtre. »

Steve soupira et se pinça le nez. Après s'être quelque peu expliqué, les Avengers sortirent de la tour de Stark qui commençait déjà à être réparée par les robots de Tony. Mais son téléviseur HD… il en voulait considérablement à Loki pour ça. Il aurait intérêt à lui en racheter une. Les Avengers lui avaient finalement fait promettre de ne plus intervenir. Promesse qu'il ne tiendrait pas, bien sûr. Il avait désormais un différend à régler avec le dieu du mensonge, et ça concernait sa magnifique (du moins avant) télévision haute définition.

*OoOoO*

De retour dans son antre, Loki poussa de nouveau un long soupir. C'était qui ce type, encore ? Apparemment, les Avengers ne le connaissaient pas non plus… _Il se bat contre moi et il empêche Thor de me frapper, hein ? Tss, cet homme n'est sans aucun doute d'aucune logique._ Mine de rien, cet IronMan l'intriguait pas mal. Et il s'ennuyait de manière considérable. Un nouvel amusement, ça ne refusait pas. Il était apparu alors qu'il mettait le feu à la tour Stark… suffisait de le refaire, il reviendrait ! Pour la première fois, Loki allait donc commettre un crime deux jours de suite. Quelle semaine passionnante pour le dieu de la ruse !

*OoOoO*

Sur son sofa, Tony soupirait. Cela faisait deux heures que Jarvis ne cessait de lui répéter des phrases du style : « Je vous avais prévenu » « Désormais, j'espère que vous m'écouterez » ou bien encore « Pourquoi ne pas commander vous-même un autre téléviseur ? Vous en avez les moyens. » Mais non, il en était hors de question ! C'était **lui** qui lui paierait ! Ça, il pouvait le lui assurer. Il se passerait de télévision pendant un certain temps, mais c'est comme ça que ça se passera ! Finalement, Stark se releva et repartit dans son labo pour fignoler son armure. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite pour le mois prochain.

*OoOoO*

Quand le lendemain fut, Tony était en super forme. Il avait fait de nouveaux supers ajouts sur son armure ! Il voulut fêter ça avec Jarvis, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car, à peine eu-t-il terminé son café que Loki avait explosé la fenêtre de son salon. Encore. Le dieu de la malice regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un contrairement à l'autre fois. Il se dirigea alors à petits pas sans cesser de fixer le propriétaire des lieux, qui ne réussissait pas à dire un seul mot, plutôt impressionné par les éclats verts qui émanaient des mains de Loki. Quand ce dernier fut à hauteur de Tony, il prit la parole.

« - Stark, je présume ? »

Le concerné ne répondit rien. Puis il se mit à paniquer intérieurement, car la tasse qu'il avait dans les mains était la tasse qu'il avait personnalisée avec une photo de Loki. Dieu, s'il voyait ça ! Ne sachant que faire, il jeta la tasse par-dessus l'épaule de Loki, mais manque de bol, celle-ci tomba sur le canapé et ne se brisa donc pas. Tony ferma les yeux de mécontentement.

« - Navré de devoir détruire votre tour à nouveau, mais j'attends quelqu'un. »

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« - Et vous prendre en otage devrait le faire venir plus facilement, j'en suis sûr… cet homme de fer... »

Quand Stark comprit que c'était IronMan qu'il voulait, il se demanda quoi faire. Devait-il appeler son armure ? Loki poussa Tony vers le canapé et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Il fit apparaître deux cerceaux magiques autour de lui qui l'empêchèrent donc de bouger. Il s'apprêtait à commencer son carnage quand il vit la tasse, à côté du Midgardien. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. C'était bien lui sur une tasse, là, non ?

« - Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit, au juste ? »

Tony était complètement paumé. Que devait-il répondre ?

« - Oh, et bien… figurez-vous que l'on trouve énormément de produits dérivés de Captain America… ou de vous...

\- Menteur.

\- Non, non, c'est la vérité, je vous assure !

\- Je suis le dieu du mensonge, idiot ! Tu ne peux pas me mentir ! »

Tony se sentait de plus en plus paniqué.

« - D'ailleurs… sais-tu qui est ce IronMan ? Il est venu lorsque j'ai attaqué ta tour, hier… tu le connais, peut-être ?

\- Euh… banane !

\- Pardon ?

\- Fraise ! Framboise ! Ananas !

\- Arrête ça !

\- Pastèque ! Myrtille !

\- Cesse d'énumérer tous les fruits de ta planète, misérable mortel et réponds à ma question ! Connais-tu IronMan ?

\- Bien sûr, on l'a vu aux infos, hier…

\- Sais-tu qui il est ? »

Loki commençait à sérieusement perdre patience. Non et puis sérieux, c'était quoi cette tasse ? C'était un fanboy ou quoi ?

« - Non, je ne sais pas.

\- Men-son-ge.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire ! »

En ayant définitivement marre, Loki menaça Tony. Il avait plutôt intérêt à lui dire la vérité cette fois. Pour seule réponse, Tony appela son armure. Loki ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités. L'armure se posa alors sur le corps de Tony (mis à part aux endroits où elle ne pouvait pas, à cause des anneaux ensorcelés) et ce dernier soupira.

« - Tiens donc. Voilà qui me facilite les choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Il n'y a pas de produits dérivés de ma personne, sur cette pauvre planète.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous n'êtes même pas d'ici !

\- Depuis un an que je suis ici, j'ai largement eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître Midgard. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aucune tasse avec mon visage qui soit en vente. Puis, vous avez menti. Je le sais.

\- Tss.

\- Alors, j'en déduis que vous avez dû la faire vous-même ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Vous rêvez.

\- Ah, c'est donc bien vrai ! Vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Un admirateur secret ? »

Loki avait dit ça pour plaisanter, mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression horrifiée de son interlocuteur, il se rendit compte qu'il avait absolument raison. Il fut très sérieusement étonné en premier lieu, puis il se dit qu'il pourrait bien profiter de la situation. Il enleva les anneaux magiques de l'homme de fer, qui se trouvait désormais entièrement recouvert de son armure.

« - Puisque vous semblez m'apprécier, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénients à ce que je loge ici, j'imagine ? Parce que dormir dans cette grotte commence à me détruire le dos… »

Tony le regarda, abasourdi. Il venait de découvrir qu'il était un grand admirateur de sa personne (encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu à lui dire qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de lui dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu aux informations télévisées) et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Lui demander de l'héberger ? Enfin, qu'il en ait envie ou non, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas vraiment le choix, étant donné les mains redevenues lumineuses de Loki qui étaient dirigées vers lui. Et il n'avait pas tellement envie d'utiliser son armure contre lui…

« - À une seule condition.

\- Tu n'as pas cette possibilité.

\- C'est chez moi, ici ! Si tu veux rester, paye-moi un nouveau téléviseur… **HD**.

\- La payer ? Si tu la veux, j'irai la voler. Ça me divertira, c'est une excellente idée. Je le ferai si tu t'excuses de m'avoir traiter d'enflure, bien évidemment. »

Sur ces mots, Loki eut un mince sourire et partit visiter les lieux, laissant Tony tout seul au milieu du salon. Il alla dans la salle où enlever son armure puis la voix de Jarvis résonna dans la pièce.

« - Je crois qu'il est important que vous sachiez que Loki est en train d'admirer les milles et une photos de lui que vous avez dans un album, dans votre chambre. »

Tony se mit à rougir sévèrement. Cette fois-ci, il était définitivement foutu.

Et ainsi, Tony et Loki devinrent colocataires.

* * *

C'est terminé ! J'hésite à faire une suite, mais s'il y en a une, je pense que ce sera deux ou trois chapitres en plus, maximum. C'est une histoire toute légère, sans prise de tête, si je continue, ce sera toujours dans le même esprit.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

Merci de votre lecture !

New Don'


	2. Celui qui était une brêle en cuisine

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! J'ai finalement décidé de la continuer, aimant trop écrire sur Loki pour m'arrêter là… (vive Loki !)

Donc, voilà-voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

\- En dehors de l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient.

\- Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques.

\- Homophobes ? Prenez la porte !

\- Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je me doute qu'il y en a.

\- Une petite musique ? - - - « Koutarou Oshio » (ending du film Doukyuusei).

* * *

 ** _Celui qui était une brêle en cuisine._**

Le principe de la colocation, c'est que chaque colocataire doit payer une part du loyer. Bon, mais ça, ce n'était que le principe. Et il s'avérait que Loki n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Puis, même s'il voulait payer, il n'avait pas d'argent midgardien, alors, comment pourrait-il bien faire ? Le jour où Loki avait décidé de lui-même de loger chez Tony, (ce à quoi ce dernier n'avait pas franchement eu son mot à dire, dans la mesure où le dieu de la malice le menaçait sans cesse avec son étrange magie) il avait choisi la plus grande chambre disponible qu'il y avait dans la tour. Il avait pris ses aises et n'en était plus sorti, jusqu'au lendemain. Ce qui, d'une certaine manière, arrangeait Tony, étant donné que Loki avait vu toutes les photos de lui que le propriétaire des lieux gardait dans un album. Oui, Tony flippait un max à l'idée de revoir le super-vilain après ça. Mais il le faudrait bien ! Il fallait qu'il s'excuse de l'avoir insulté d'enflure pour qu'il lui offre enfin un nouveau téléviseur haute définition (et ce, même s'il allait le voler) ! Le lendemain donc, le soleil était radieux, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage et il faisait une vingtaine de degrés. _Un jour parfait pour avoir ma nouvelle télévision !_ Tony s'était donc mis en tête de trouver une excuse en ce qui concernait l'album des photos. _Je suis un agent de la CIA, je me devais de faire des recherches sur toi afin de t'attraper une bonne fois pour toute. Tss, mais quel abruti, je ne peux même pas mentir !_ Qui plus est, pourquoi un agent de la CIA aurait-il dessiné des sublimes étoiles près des photos de la personne sur laquelle il enquêtait ?

*OoOoO*

Pour la première fois depuis un an, Loki se réveilla sans avoir d'atroces douleurs dorsales ! Il regarda autour de lui et se souvenu de ce pourquoi il était actuellement là. Il pensa de suite à Heimdall et se demanda s'il allait prévenir les Avengers de sa présence dans le bâtiment de l'homme le plus riche de la ville. Il se dit que, de toute façon, il pourrait très bien se téléporter puis revenir plus tard. Oui, parce qu'il comptait bien rester ici, ce matelas, c'était le rêve ! Puis ses pensées divaguèrent vers le Midgardien propriétaire dudit matelas merveilleux. _C'est tout de même très bizarre…_ Le dieu de la malice ne savait que trop penser de ce Terrien apparemment fan de lui et décida de ne rien dire pour le moment. Il valait mieux garder ça pour plus tard, un jour où il voudrait le faire chanter. En attendant, Loki se leva, doucha et s'habilla puis partit vers le salon, où il était sûr que se trouverait le Midgardien. Mais non, il n'en était rien. Par contre, il trouva une petite feuille de papier près de la cafetière où il y était écrit « Atelier ». Il était donc dans son atelier… Loki décida de goûter à la boisson marron, n'ayant jamais testé. _Cette boisson midgardienne est infecte !_ Son visage se tordit en une expression de dégoût et il décida d'aller dire deux mots à Stark pour avoir voulu l'empoisonner.

*OoOoO*

Encore en train de travailler sur son armure, Tony se mit à penser au dieu qu'il hébergeait désormais dans son humble demeure. _J'ai toujours rêvé qu'il m'arrive un truc comme ça, mais maintenant que j'y suis, je me dis que je devrais arrêter d'avoir des rêves._ Oh, bien sûr, Tony admirait toujours autant le super-vilain, ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Mais bon, maintenant que le concerné le savait, c'était différent. C'est pas comme si ses sentiments allaient devenir réciproques en plus ! _Quelle situation de merde…_ Stark fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de Jarvis.

« - Monsieur, je vous informe que Loki arrive vers votre atelier.

\- La porte est bien verrouillée, non ?

\- Oui, elle l'est. J'en déduis que je ne dois pas le laisser rentrer ?

\- En effet ».

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter la magie de Loki, et quand ce dernier fut devant la porte et qu'il vit qu'elle était fermée, il n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir grâce à son pouvoir.

« - Loki a tout de même réussi à entrer dans la pièce, Monsieur. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis navré.

\- J'avais remarqué. »

Tony ne jeta même pas un regard vers le dieu qui observait les alentours. Quand ce dernier vint vers lui, il ne daigna pas non plus lever les yeux.

« - Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect à ton idole, Midgardien. »

Suite aux dires de Loki, les joues de Tony se mirent à rougir sévèrement. Bon sang, qu'il était énervant ! Il ne répondit cependant rien, ne voulant pas réagir à ces provocations.

« - Tu as voulu m'empoisonner avec ce maudit breuvage ! J'exige des excuses ! »

En réalité, la situation était plutôt comique et Tony eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Devant lui, Loki avait une mine boudeuse et tenait fermement la cafetière dans ses mains. Un mince sourire effleurant son visage, Tony finit par répondre au dieu.

« - Ça s'appelle du café et j'en bois tous les matins. C'est une boisson pour les durs, vois-tu. »

Réalisant que, d'une certaine manière, Tony venait de lui dire qu'il était faible, il lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« - Ah, tu crois que je ne suis pas un dur ? »

Tout en parlant, il avait commencé à actionner sa magie et à menacer (une fois de plus), Tony. Ce dernier n'y fit pas attention, décidant de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

« - Je suis au courant que tu as des pouvoirs, hein… mais bon, tu ne fais pas le poids par rapport à moi qui arrive à boire du café… on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie, **vois-tu**. »

Sérieusement agacé, Loki se mit à réfléchir à cent à l'heure. _Quelle humiliation, comment ose-t-il se comporter de la sorte ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'irais voler sa foutue télé…_ Cessant de penser, Loki se mit à boire tout le contenu de la cafetière à une vitesse fulgurante, sous les yeux ahuris de Tony. Quand il eut fini, il jeta la cafetière par terre et celle-ci se cassa en mille morceaux.

« - Ah non, pas ma cafetière ! Je rajoute ça sur la liste… »

Tony écrivit sur un bout de papier, les mots « téléviseur haute définition » et « cafetière » puis la donna au dieu en face de lui.

« - Pour le téléviseur, j'attends des excuses. Et pour la cafetière, je veux des excuses pour avoir insinué que j'étais faible. »

Tony cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Sérieusement ? Il était réellement en train de lui demander ça ? _Pas gêné… il casse tout et c'est moi qui dois m'excuser…_ Tony soupira un bon coup et sortit de son laboratoire sans un regard supplémentaire vers le dieu de la malice. Il la voulait sa télé, mais, s'excuser… ça allait être plus difficile que prévu… peut-être devrait-il se l'acheter lui-même, tout simplement ?

*OoOoO*

Tandis que Tony s'en aller de son atelier sans dire un mot, Loki regardait les mille et un morceaux de cafetière éparpillés sur le sol, quelques gouttes de café les recouvrant. _Bon, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré sur ce coup-là…_ Attendez, non ! Depuis quand Loki en faisait trop ? C'était entièrement la faute du Midgardien, il n'avait qu'à pas le chercher ainsi ! Tout de même, il hésita un moment à utiliser sa magie pour nettoyer le sol. _Non ! Je ne suis pas un homme de ménage tout de même !_ Et il partit en un mouvement de cape. De retour dans le salon, il put voir Tony, en train de feuilleter ce qui semblait être un journal. Le dieu du mensonge s'approcha lors, animé par la curiosité. Il mit sa tête par-dessus l'épaule du Midgardien et ce dernier soupira. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore, celui-là ? Comme le dieu ne disait rien, Tony posa la fameuse question.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je regarde ces choses…

\- **Ce sont des télévisions**. Et je veux celle-ci. »

Tony avait dit ça tout en pointant du doigt un des téléviseurs du catalogue. C'était la plus grande, la plus plate et… la plus chère.

« - J'attends encore mes excuses. Puis, pourquoi tu ne t'achète pas cette satanée télévision toi-même ? Tu es extrêmement fortuné.

\- C'est toi qui l'a cassé, c'est donc toi qui m'en doit une. Et une cafetière aussi. C'est important ça, une cafetière… »

Loki se mit à penser. Il était bien trop fier pour faire ce que le Midgardien lui demandait sans avoir eu ses excuses au préalable. D'un autre côté, il avait aussi très envie de s'amuser… et un cambriolage… ça pourrait être drôle ! Oui, c'était décidé, il voulait vraiment aller voler ce téléviseur. Et il le ferait cette nuit ! Donc, Tony avait plutôt intérêt à s'excuser… _Je suis certain que la simple évocation de ces photos suffira à le faire s'excuser…_ Un sourire malicieux sur le visage, le colocataire de Tony mit donc son plan à exécution.

« - À propos… en visitant ta tour hier soir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de vraiment **très** intéressant. »

Tony rougit instantanément. Le moment qu'il redoutait tant était finalement arrivé. Bon sang, que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Que fallait-il qu'il dise ?

« - C'est fort surprenant… je ne sais quoi en penser…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah, mais je ne crois rien du tout, Stark, rien du tout…

\- Parfait, dans ce cas ! »

« Dans ce cas ». Après avoir dit ces mots, il s'était levé et avait marché d'un pas vif vers sa chambre, dans l'unique but de s'y enfermer, et ce, définitivement. Oui, il avait décidé de ne plus jamais en sortir. Tony était en train de s'imaginer sa nouvelle vie, seul avec Jarvis et sa chambre gigantesque. Perdu dans son nouveau délire de vie d'ermite, il sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Par magie, encore.

« - C'est au choix ! Soit tu t'excuses, soit tu me dis pourquoi est-ce que tu as ces photos ! Bon, il me semble avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait hier, mais bon, te le faire dire de vive voix te serait apparemment fort désagréable, donc… que préfères-tu ?

\- Tu as perdu ta langue, Midgardien ? Dommage… je pensais aller chercher ton téléviseur et ta cafetière cette nuit… »

En entendant cela, Tony changea quelque peu d'avis. Après tout, deux petites excuses, ça n'allait pas le tuer, non plus. Et puis, d'une certaine manière, ça signifiait qu'il réussirait à faire faire ce qu'il voulait au dieu Asgardien. Rien que pour ça, ça en valait le coup. Puis, il était hors de question que Tony avoue à Loki qu'il était en réalité fou de lui. Même si, depuis que le dieu avait emménagé ici, Tony le trouvait passablement… chiant.

« - Très bien. Je m'excuse.

\- Pour ? »

Tony grinça des dents. Ah ça oui, il était vraiment très lourd.

« - Pour t'avoir insulté d'enflure et indirectement de faible. »

Loki eut un sourire satisfait et sorti de la chambre, sans un mot de plus, pour se rediriger vers le salon. Une fois là-bas, il s'assit sur un canapé et se mit à regarder le magazine de télévisions. Franchement, celle qu'avait choisie Stark n'était pas la plus élégante. _Celle-ci a de traits bien plus fins… Bah, je suis sûr qu'il ne verra pas la différence si je prends celle-ci à la place !_ Il referma le journal et se mit à crier à travers la tour.

« - J'ai faim, Midgardien ! Où sont les vivres ? »

*OoOoO*

De sa chambre, Tony regardait par la fenêtre. Le cri de Loki avait retenti jusqu'à lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'aduler un type comme lui. Il se prenait pour le roi du monde, le faisait chanter et était on ne peut plus agaçant ! Pourquoi il l'aimait tant déjà ? Certes, il était beau. Très beau, même. Bon, il était splendide, Tony ne cessait de se le dire. Mais, il était tellement machiavélique ! Il ne pensait qu'à faire de mauvais tours ! Tony était tombé sous le charme de cet homme qui apparemment, en voulait aux gens de son espèce... Ce qui signifiait qu'il lui en voulait aussi à lui, non ? C'est ce que la logique voudrait. Et la logique voudrait aussi que Tony alerte la police et les _Avengers_ de la présence de l'Asgardien dans sa tour. Mais quelque chose lui en empêchait : le fait de ne pas avoir encore eu son nouveau téléviseur et sa nouvelle cafetière. Une fois cela fait, il le dénoncerait, c'est évident ! Oui, c'était le plan ! _Un super plan ! Que je ne réussirais assurément pas à faire aboutir, m'enfin bon…_

Il poussa un énième soupir et sorti de sa chambre. Loki avait faim ? Très bien, il allait lui faire un bon repas… Un sourire mauvais sur le visage, Tony se dirigea vers la cuisine.

*OoOoO*

Loki attendait. Son ventre réclamait des victuailles, bon sang, que faisait donc ce Stark ? Il s'énervait tout seul intérieurement quand le concerné rentra dans la pièce où se trouvait Loki. La cuisine. Tony était rentré en silence et avait commencé à farfouillé dans ses placards. Il avait toujours été nul en cuisine, mais si en plus, il faisait une recette complètement improvisée avec des aliments qui n'allaient absolument pas ensemble… ça allait être une catastrophe. Pour Loki. Car Tony, lui, il n'avait pas faim. Non, il aurait faim une fois que Loki serait parti rejeter l'immonde chose qu'il aurait avalée. Ainsi, Tony commença à cuisiner. Il mit un tablier pour faire plus sérieux et sortit les ingrédients dont il souhaitait se servir. Alors… des bonbons à la cannelle… du bacon… des bananes… du pain… du beurre de cacahuète… des cornichons, de la viande de bœuf, du thon, de la mayonnaise et pour finir… du tabasco. Loki regardait Tony en train de cuisiner avec appréhension. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été banni sur Midgard depuis une bonne année, il ne connaissait pas trop la cuisine d'ici. Il se contentait de téléporter de la nourriture d'Asgard. Du coup, il ne se méfiait que peu des ingrédients qu'utilisait Stark. Beaucoup trop peu.

 _Pièce de bœuf et sa sauce délicieuse à la Stark._

Ingrédients nécessaires :

\- Du bœuf (morceau de votre choix) ;

\- Un pavé de thon albacore ;

\- 100 grammes de bacon ;

\- 50 grammes de mayonnaise ;

\- Deux tranches de pain ;

\- 50 grammes de beurre de cacahuète ;

\- 18 cornichons ;

\- Une banane bien mûre ;

\- Un paquet entier de bonbons à la cannelle ;

\- Sel, poivre ;

\- Huile d'olive ;

\- _Tabasco_.

Déroulement de la recette :

Dans un premier temps, lavez le morceau de thon. Salez, poivrez et réservez. Prenez une poêle, badigeonnez-là d'huile d'olive, puis allumez le feu. Une fois cela fait, déposez la pièce de bœuf à l'intérieur. La pièce sera parfaitement cuite lorsqu'une épaisse fumée noire et une odeur de brûlé envahiront votre cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, faites la sauce. Prenez votre mixeur et mettez-y la mayonnaise, le beurre de cacahuète, du sel, du poivre et la banane coupée en morceaux au préalable. Mixez le tout jusqu'à obtention d'une belle purée. Salez, poivrez, puis mixez de nouveau. Réservez.

Dans une autre poêle, faites cuire les tranches de bacon dans l'huile d'olive avec du sel et du poivre. Ajoutez les bonbons à la cannelle et faites les revenir. Juste avant de retirer du feu, ajoutez les cornichons. Réservez.

Faites grillez les tranches de pain au grille-pain et coupez-les en petits cubes.

Prenez une assiette et déposez-y soigneusement la pièce de bœuf. Déposez la longe de thon crue au-dessus de cette dernière et badigeonnez d'une première couche de sauce. Disposez ensuite la préparation au bacon, puis remettez de la sauce, avant de disposer les croûtons de pain. Finissez par ajouter quelques gouttes de sauce _Tabasco_ et c'est terminé. Vous pouvez servir ce succulent plat avec un _Château Pétrus_ et à la fin, un bon digestif.

 _Bon appétit !_

Une fois la longue, mais non moins succulente recette de Tony terminée, il tendit l'assiette à Loki, qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air. _Ça a quand même une drôle d'odeur…_ Assis autour de l'immense table de Tony, Loki s'apprêtait à prendre une première bouchée du plat de celui-ci.

« - Tu n'en manges pas, Stark ?

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas faim… je te le laisse en entier. »

Loki le regarda avec méfiance. _Drôle d'odeur, il ne veut pas en manger… c'est qu'il essaye de m'avoir, dirait-on…_

« - Bon, je te laisse savourer ton plat, moi, je vais ranger et nettoyer la cuisine. »

Loki acquiesça, comme si de rien n'était. Quand Tony fut enfin parti de la pièce, il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour échanger son plat avec un se trouvant sur Asgard. Une délicieuse volaille, rien de tel pour se requinquer, sacré bonne pioche ! Il dévora son plat et quand Stark revint, l'assiette était vide, au grand étonnement de ce dernier.

« - Attends, tu… tu as tout mangé ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi cela te surprend tant ?

\- Oh, mais ça ne me surprend pas du tout ! Au contraire ! J'ai de si grands talents en cuisine que c'est on ne peut plus normal… »

Loki regarda Tony rire faux. _Menteur._ Il leva les yeux au ciel, décidément, ce Midgardien était impayable. Pendant ce temps, sur Asgard, les cuisiniers et cuisinières royaux se faisaient sévèrement engueuler. Thor avait évacué l'intégralité de son estomac après avoir goûté au plat de Tony !

*OoOoO*

Tony se trouvait plutôt décontenancé. Loki avait vraiment mangé son plat immonde ? En entier, en plus ? C'était impossible ! Tout simplement **INCONCEVABLE**! Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Tandis que Tony se rendait littéralement fou à se demander comment, **comment** le dieu avait fait pour avaler ça, ledit dieu se reposait tranquillement sur un canapé du salon. _Il y a forcément une explication logique… c'est peut-être un mutant ? Ou alors, il a transformé la nourriture avec sa foutue magie ! Raaah, c'est forcément ça ! J'aurais dû rester avec lui plutôt que d'aller faire semblant de nettoyer la cuisine !_ Au final, Tony passa tout l'après-midi à maudire sa personne et ce foutu dieu. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva enfin, il rejoignit Loki qui dormait toujours, dans le salon. Agacé d'avoir raté son coup toute à l'heure, il eut l'idée de réveiller Loki d'une sympathique manière. Il se dirigea alors de nouveau vers la cuisine (qui, soit dit en passant, était dégueulasse, il fallait qu'il demande à ses robots de la nettoyer…) et prit une casserole qu'il remplit d'eau. Ensuite, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le canapé, en vérifiant au préalable que le dieu ne s'était pas réveillé entre-temps (ce qui l'aurait vraiment embêté, car il était **très** motivé à l'idée de lui faire cette petite farce). Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et renversa l'intégralité de la casserole d'eau sur le visage de Loki qui se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit directement, en essuyant son visage et ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains. À côté de lui, il y avait Tony, plié de rire, littéralement. Loki le fusilla du regard et se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Midgardien vraiment joyeux –pourtant, son idole était chez lui !- et cela le fit sourire également –malgré lui, **évidemment** -. Quand il eut finit de rire, c'est-à-dire, une bonne quinzaine de minutes après, il risqua un regard vers l'Asgardien, qui, à sa grande surprise, n'avait ni parlé, ni bougé. Par contre, il avait ce sourire sur le visage… un sourire qui fit complètement fondre le cœur de Tony. Il sentit le sang lui montait aux joues et il se dit que c'était lui qui aurait bien besoin d'une casserole d'eau fraîche en ce moment. Ils se toisèrent du regard un moment, puis Loki finit par trouver cela quelque peu gênant et baissa le regard. Il se leva et prit la parole.

« - J'ai utilisé la téléportation pour échanger ton plat avec un de ma terre. Jamais je n'aurais pu goûter à ton plat, il avait l'air véritablement infect. »

En premier lieu, Tony afficha un air outré, puis il se mit à sourire avant de répondre.

« - Ouais, tout s'explique. Ce soir, c'est pizza, de toute façon. **Et mon téléviseur et ma cafetière**.

\- Évidemment. »

Suite à cela, Tony commanda des pizzas qui étaient censées être là en moins de trente minutes, mais le livreur en avait mis 31 ! Pizzas gratuites, donc.* Loki découvrit ce plat qu'était la pizza et il trouva cela « ingénieux ». Enfin bref, Loki aimait les pizzas. Quand le moment de partir voler son téléviseur et sa cafetière arriva, Tony se mit à poser des tas de questions à Loki. « Tu as un plan d'attaque ? » ; « Il faut que je cache mon visage, non ? » ; « Je devrais choisir quelle cafetière à ton avis ? ». Bon, en ce qui concernait la cafetière, Tony n'avait eu droit qu'à « aucune » comme réponse. Mauvais souvenir pour le dieu, il semblerait. Dieu qui hésitait vraiment à emmener Stark avec lui, d'ailleurs. Il pourrait tout aussi bien utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire venir la télévision et la cafetière, mais ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, de faire comme ça. Or, Loki avait envie de s'amuser.

« - Tu ne parleras pas, feras ce que je te dis et ne tenteras rien de stupide ?

\- Assurément ! »

Stark avait répondu du tac au tac, ravi de pouvoir accompagner son super-vilain favori pour cambrioler des boutiques. Oui, comme ça, ça sonnait bizarre, tout de même… C'est ainsi que Tony et Loki se retrouvèrent dehors, en pleine nuit, lunettes noires et capuches sur la tête. Ils marchaient en silence jusqu'à ce que Loki commence à parler.

« - Pourquoi vous m'appréciez tant que ça, Stark ? »

Pris au dépourvu, son interlocuteur ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'allait pas dire que la beauté physique du dieu n'avait d'égal que la richesse de _Stark Industries_ tout de même ?

« - Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu essayes encore de me mentir ? Ça ne marche pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Tony se mit à râler silencieusement. Loki n'insista pas plus et il pensait que Tony ne continuerait pas à parler, mais pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit.

« - Je pense apprécier la liberté qui émane de ta personne. »

Loki se sentit un peu surpris. Cette fois-ci, il disait la vérité. Mais bon… lui, libre ? C'était loin d'être le cas !

« - Je ne suis pas aussi libre que tu le crois.

\- Ah oui ? »

Tony semblait fort intéressé par le cas de Loki et cela lui fit plutôt plaisir. Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un s'était intéressé de près ou de loin à sa personne sans avoir de mauvaises intentions derrière…

« - J'ai été banni de ma terre natale, Asgard. Et je suis sans cesse poursuivi par la police midgardienne et par les… _Avengers_. Jusqu'à hier, je vivais dans une grotte, je dois sans cesse me cacher… et ma seule source d'amusement est les tours que je joue aux Midgardiens. Enfin… mes mauvais coups tout simplement. »

Tony le regarda, surpris. Ce devait être la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation vraiment civilisée. Cela le rendit légèrement heureux, même s'il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre aux aveux de l'Asgardien. Alors, il ne dit rien, pensant que, présentement, le silence valait peut-être bien mieux qu'une longue phrase. Puis, ils furent arrivés devant le magasin d'électroménager. Ils regardèrent tous deux la façade de la boutique et Tony se mit à hésiter.

« - Hé… je pense que tu pourrais te trouver une autre source d'amusement, tu sais. »

Loki le regarda, ne sachant que dire. S'il devait être franc, il lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de cambrioler ce magasin, qu'il préférerait largement faire venir les deux objets par magie. Bon, certes, c'était du vol aussi, mais c'était différent !

« - Fais comme ce midi, avec mon plat dégueulasse. Téléporte les objets... Je te ferais découvrir les jeux vidéo ! Un amusement légal qui ne t'attirera pas les foudres des autorités ! »

Tony avait dit ça, tout en levant ses deux pouces en l'air. Loki continuait à le regarder et se dit que, finalement il devrait peut-être faire preuve de franchise avec lui-même ce soir, et faire ce que Stark lui disait. Ce qu'il avait envie de faire, en soi. Alors, il acquiesça et ils rentrèrent à la tour Stark. Une fois dans le salon, il fit apparaître, comme convenu, une télévision et une cafetière. Pour la cafetière, c'était parfait, mais la télévision… attendez, une seconde ! C'était pas la bonne !

« - Hey ! C'est pas le bon téléviseur ! »

Loki rit en voyant que Tony l'avait remarqué. Il était donc obsédé à ce point-là par sa télévision ? Enfin bon, comme Loki n'avait pas envie de rendre **son** nouveau téléviseur, il fit apparaître celle que Tony avait choisie, tout en gardant la sienne. Tony fronça les sourcils et se dit que ce n'était pas si grave. Il avait sa télé, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« - Monsieur, ce que votre invité vient de faire s'appelle du vol. Je pense que vous devriez immédiatement le dénoncer.

\- Ah, mais oui ! Loki-Jarvis, Jarvis-Loki ! »

Loki se demanda quelle était cette machination. D'où venait cette voix ? Du plafond ?

« - Jarvis t'aime déjà !

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais je suis obligé de vous contredire. Je ne suis pas programmé pour apprécier les criminels.

\- Ah AH AH ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! »

Loki le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Tony riait jaune.

« - Bon, peu importe ! INSTALLONS CETTE TÉLÉVISION ET JOUONS ! »

Loki comprit que Stark avait dit ça afin de tirer un trait sur la précédente discussion et il décida de faire de même. Après tout, qu'une voix ne l'apprécie pas, ça n'avait pas franchement d'importance. Il la rajouterait à la liste des individus qui ne l'aimait pas. Lorsque le téléviseur fut installé (par Tony, car Loki avait catégoriquement refusé de l'aider –mais c'est lui qui installera sa télé, car Tony a **catégoriquement** refusé de le faire-), Stark installa la console de jeux et y mit le disque du jeu _Mario Kart_. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le canapé en face de la télévision et Loki regardait les bonhommes dans l'écran d'un air intrigué. Tony lui donna une manette et commença à faire les préparatifs. Puis vint le moment de choisir les personnages et les véhicules… puis les circuits. Tony choisit Yoshi et Loki –qui a mis trois plombes à choisir-, prit Boo. En ce qui concerne les véhicules, Stark choisit une moto et Loki –qui mit une fois de plus trois plombes à réfléchir- choisit la même chose. Puis, Tony, en bon joueur, pris la _Route arc-en-ciel_. Il tombait tout le temps, mais Loki ne pouvait pas être meilleur que lui ! La partie commença donc. Et le visage de Tony se décomposait au fur et à mesure que la course avançait. Non, mais attendez, il joue à ce jeu depuis bien plus longtemps que le dieu et il est huitième tandis que son adversaire est premier ! **Premier** à la _Route arc-en-ciel_! Quand la course fut terminée, Loki eut une expression extrêmement satisfaite. Il était très fier de lui. Trop fier, au goût de Tony.

« - Fort sympathique ce jeu.

\- C'est pas possible, t'as triché, tu… tu l'as ensorcelée !

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu es le dieu du mensonge, non ? Alors pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

\- Il semblerait que je sois doué, voilà tout. »

Tony se renfrogna. Puis il lui proposa une revanche. Et une autre. Et encore une autre. Et puis zut, il arrêterait quand il gagnerait et puis c'est tout ! Perdre au circuit _Jungle DK_ , alors qu'il ne perdait jamais à celui-là, c'était trop… Après cent parties –perdantes pour Tony-, ce dernier jeta sa manette de rage et brisa l'écran de son nouveau téléviseur HD.

« - Eh bien, je crois que tu vas me l'installer finalement, ma télévision. Ah et puis, avant que j'oublie, j'admire ta technique de dessin. Ces étoiles, incroyable, elles avaient l'air si vraies...»

Tony lui lança instantanément un regard noir.

Et ainsi, Tony et Loki eurent réussi à rendre malade le dieu du tonnerre.

* * *

*petite référence au film Spider-Man 2 (même si ce n'est pas identique).

Merci de votre lecture ! Un grand merci également pour les reviews, les suivis et les favoris !

Toujours tentés par une suite ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

Merci encore !

New Don'


End file.
